Delivery devices and methods for repair of aneurysms at bifurcated vessels generally involve piecing together multiple sections of an endovascular prosthesis or stent-graft in vivo. Such devices and methods require complicated manipulations and precise delivery to specific target locations to create a bifurcated stent-graft. Certain bifurcated vessels are not conducive to deploying multiple pieces of a stent-graft in vivo. For example, repair of aneurysms at the hypogastric artery pose technical challenges because of their location deep in the pelvis.
One piece bifurcated stents are known. However, delivery systems for such bifurcated stents may simply include two combined catheter systems. Such delivery systems may be cumbersome and may be difficult to track to the target location. In particular, tips of such systems may cause damage to vessels as they are tracked through the vasculature.
According, there is a need for a delivery device and method for delivering a one-piece bifurcated stent-graft to a target location at a bifurcated vessel.